


荒芜

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 路人/金奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 这次真的是为了抹布而抹布，我写的太烂了，字还少。站街，【【路人轮奸】】，别点别点别点！！！！！！！！！我文笔太差了，祈祷以后能写好。觉得恶心就别点进来了，求求了。（我题目都是随便取的，和内容一点关系都没有，就是觉得好听）（存着也是存着就发出来了dbq）（有bug请忽视）废话太多了，还有就是此篇站街文学有后续
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	荒芜

金珉奎晚上出来站街的时候，遇到了一点不顺。他今天穿着紧身皮裤，稍薄的单层皮夹克，一米八六的大个子在夜幕里又细又长，一双鹤腿被皮质布料紧紧的包裹着，非常抓人眼球。夹克里面什么都没穿，稍微伸下胳膊就微微露出巧克力色的腰部皮肤。

今天晚上没什么人，金珉奎冷的直发抖，深v的衣领不停地往身体里灌着冷风。就在这时，他最担心的事情发生了，他感觉自己似乎被一群混混盯上了。

金珉奎不动声色的离开了原地，可是没走多远路就被人给挡住了。他暗叫不妙，看着眼前人猥琐的笑容和手上提的棍子，心里默默念着阿拉伯数字，数到三的时候转身就跑。金珉奎的大长腿可不是盖的，跑起来相当快，可是他后面相当嘈杂有快十几个人在追他。金珉奎心脏都要跳出来了，害怕今天晚上不能活着回家了。

被一棍子砸到后脑勺的时候，金珉奎腿软倒下的前一秒，心里还想着没能见上家人最后一面。

金珉奎近似昏迷但是也没完全晕过去，后脑勺钻心的疼，眼前发晕，浑身一点力气都没有。他知道自己被这群人拖到了一个黑的不见一点光的巷子里，衣服大开着被一堆人的手猥亵，裤子被退到脚腕，双腿也是牢牢的大开，私处连基本的润滑都没有被陌生人不断侵犯，一个人接着一个人。嘴巴被强迫塞进腥臭的性器，射在嘴里的，脸上的，身上的精液到处都是。

强奸毫无一点快感，后穴被十几个人来回共享，早就已经痛的没有感觉，几乎所有人都射在了身体里面，肠道塞满了黏糊糊的精液马上要被戳到肚子里。

金珉奎想喊疼却一句话也说不出来，全身上下都被人用舌头舔着，用双手摸着，甚至还有人舔着他的手指和脚趾。

身后火辣辣的疼，一双手捏着自己的性器力度快要捏爆，大力的揉搓着似乎想让他高潮，可是那里仅仅是半硬着，射不出一点东西来。最后那人饶了金珉奎没有让他断了命根。

所有人都争抢着要上金珉奎，整个过程持续到凌晨，他们才陆陆续续的离开。金珉奎一直都清醒着，虽然没有被杀害，但他也短时间内不能再工作了，后穴已经在连续几个小时无间断的操弄下失去所有知觉，他腿抖得像个筛子才勉强站起来，艰难的穿好衣服然后落魄的离开。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq太难看了，别骂了


End file.
